Talk:Battle of Installation 04
Human Victory Couldn't it be said that this is a Decisive Human Victory? One Halcyon Class, Or in particular, its crew, defeated superior Covenant forces? NeoExelor 22:32, 29 November 2006 (UTC) How do we know the exact number of soldiers aboard the Pillar of Autumn ? Just a note: I added Operation: FIRST STRIKE to the Concurrent but left it in next, because technically it is both next and concurrent. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 23:07, 5 March 2007 (UTC) In this type of ships it have 1200 persones, at the end it have 6 survivors 1 april 2007User: Chief frank 001 this isn't a pyrrhic victory, they basically saved the galaxy and only lost ~1200 guys, not bad in comparision to covenant losses especially when taking into consideration that cortana took down 3 or 4 of their ships! Capt Jim 05:14, 27 September 2007 (UTC) From Halo 2: Prophet of Truth: "You are one of our most treasured instruments. Long have you lead your fleet with honor and distinction. But your inability to safeguard Halo ... was a colossal failure." If the Convent didn't win I guess the UNSC won but it should just say UNSC victory.--Darth Scott 02:24, 18 November 2007 (UTC) There were no ODSTs during the battle. In the game, none were seen. - Yoshinibble123 There are actually many ODST's, read The Flood and you'll see, also you do see ODST's in gameplay in Assualt on the Control Room but Bungie had no particuler design for them. - Happyhobo The Guy In my oppinion it was a combination of a stalemate and a UNSC victory. both sides were annihalated but many thousands of Covenant personell and at least half a dozen ships compared to (at the most) 1200 UNSC personell and 1 outdated Halcyon class cruiser. In many respects a semi-pyrrhic victory for the UNSC. - Seargent Maiar/Minor Domo Asgl 'Motosee :I think people have lost the definition of a victory. A decisive victory, as defined by wikipedia is denoted as: A decisive victory is an indisputable military victory of a battle that determines or significantly influences the ultimate result of a conflict. It does not always coincide with the end of combat. The Battle of Midway was a decisive victory for the Americans, even though one of their carriers had been sunk. Look at the outcome of the Battle of Installation 04; it was the first major UNSC victory; it prevented the Covenant using the ring and it also cracked the Covenant leadership; something which played a decisive role in the war. This battle was a decisive victory, regardless of the losses. ( 21:34, October 22, 2009 (UTC)) Skirmishes Section I think the section should be summarized and have links instead of jamming everything. It looks messy and also surpasses the Wiki Standards. Maybe recreate the articles again? Little_Missy - 20:21, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :- :Agreed. However, Ajax, HaloDude, Simon rjh, and I had an argument and I was out-voted :( Therefore, I'm afraid it will have to stay as is, unless the other admins agree with us. GeneralÌṂρεσάḹόґMy 20:27, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Nah, They just need to be cleaned up, lazy editors are at fault for it look terrible. Besides, 'little skirmishes' don't get their own article. i've been told that for as long as i've been here. Ajax Sig :Huh...and where does it state that on the policy? So far, I haven't found it. Well, if there is such policy (Weird, I've been here for so long, I didn't notice it...), I'm guessing we could at least get rid of the disorganized Battle Infobox.Little_Missy - 20:31, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Survivors Should there be a separate article listing the survivors of the Installation and how they escaped? We know that Master Chief, Johnson, Locklear, Poloski, Haverson, and Linda joined up. We also know that Pete Stacker, Chipps Dubbo, and Thomas Chang escaped by unknown means. I'll write it if enough people think it's a good idea. Flag-Waving American Patriot 20:56, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : I think it should be added. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 06:11, December 26, 2009 (UTC) HALO Timeline Surely all the dates for the latter stages of the human covenant war are wrong. The battle of installation 04 page claims it started in september 2552, yet on the mission "343 Guilty Spark" in halo combat evolved when the chief views private Jenkins video, when it ends it comes up with possible reasons for ending such as "KIA" or "MIA" etc. And then gives the date 2552.5.27 - suggesting it ended on the 27th may 2552. Unless i've missed something here surely that means that the battle of installation 04 took place in May 2552, not september. :No, the battle took place when the article says it did. The books and everything else make this very clear. The date in the game is probably just a mistake, or the original intended date. In that case, it's been retconned a long ago.--Jugus 16:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I also noticed that this article says the battle took place 19th September - 22nd September, but Operation: First Strike took place on 13th September but that's impossible since First Strike took place after the Battle of Installation 04. 3vil D3m0n 20:15, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::The timeline is all messed up because of the Forerunner Crystal. The events of Installation 04 took place in a sort of time anomaly, and when John returned to Reach it was still September 7th, thus allowing for Op. First Strike to happen when it did. --Jugus (Talk | ) 20:20, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Survivors i think the marines you rescue from high charity were actually survivors captured from ejected cryo tubes :Possibly, but it's most likely marines from installation 05 or just ones they found. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 07:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Note that only the crew were in cryo-tubes, it seems that the Marines were active throughout the one month trip for security.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 13:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC)